


A new home

by Xyzcl



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyzcl/pseuds/Xyzcl
Summary: Ventus takes Vanitas back to the Land of Departure with himVanitas wonders how he ended up in this situation
Relationships: Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	A new home

Vanitas stared up at the dark ceiling as he wondered how he had ended up in this situation. His hand moved up to rest between the shoulder blades of the blond laying on top of him in his sleep. When Ventus had asked him to go back with him, he’d sworn he wasn’t going to follow him. He swore he would never end up in a situation where he would have to look at him every day and think about what he’d lost in their separation and yet there he was, laying in the same bed as his other half in the same room he’d taunted him in before. After everything else that had happened, Ventus still wanted him. 

After everything, Vanitas still needed Ventus. 

The blond let out a quiet sound in his sleep as he shifted, wrapping his arms around his companion and holding him like a large teddy bear. Vanitas wasn’t sure how to react to being held in such a gentle way after years of being beaten and treated like garbage by the same man who had taken him from his light. After all the nights of wondering if he was going to be safe while he slept, after all the days of eating dirt instead of food, after all the afternoons being beaten until he vomited, being in a space where he could feel safe was almost more terrifying than spending a night in the Realm of Darkness. Being safe was a foreign concept that he didn’t know if he could handle. 

Looking down at the blond using his chest as a pillow, Vanitas’s fingers traced along the edge of his companion’s cheek. He could hear Ven let out a pleased sound as his fingers moved through his hair. It took a surprisingly low level of self control for Vanitas to refrain from doing anything to Ventus that would hurt him or wake him up after fighting him for so long. It just felt so natural to treat him gently and use soft touches while he watched him in the soft moonlight peeking in through the window beside the bed. He held his other arm straight out, staring at the scars on his skin in the moonlight. Now that he wasn’t wearing his darksuit he couldn’t hide all the marks that had been left on his body by the man that had betrayed and hurt the two of them. Ventus’ clothes were a little tight on him from the differences in muscle mass and height the two of them had. It wasn’t enough to be noticeable to anyone else but to Vanitas it was yet another way he was different than he used to be when he was part of Ventus. 

All he wanted was to be with Ventus again and now, here he was, laying in bed with his light. 

Ventus let out a confused sound before lifting his head up to look at his darkness. “You’re still awake, is something wrong?”

Vanitas shook his head while shoving Ven’s head back down onto his chest. “I’m fine, go back to sleep.”

A calloused hand grabbed Vani’s own soft one and pulled it to hold against his chest, letting the black haired man feel his partner’s heart beating. “I’ve been asleep for over ten years Vanitas, I’m afraid I won’t wake up in the morning again.” Ventus admitted quietly as he pressed his ear against his companion’s chest to listen to his heart beating. “What if I wake up after another ten years and you’re gone?”

“The only way I’m leaving is when you join your heart with mine, I won’t let you disappear and take that from me again.” Vanitas replied with a quiet huff. He felt almost insulted that his other half thought he would leave. “Even those so-called ‘friends’ of yours couldn’t make me if they chased me out with one of those kitchen knives Aqua loves so much.” 

Ventus had to hold back from laughing, lifting his head up at his other half with a bright smile and squeezing the hand he was holding on his heart. That smile was too much. Too bright. Too infectious.

The next thing Vanitas knew, he was smiling. 

He could feel Ven’s heart skip a beat under his touch, hear the stutter in his breath, see the pink on his cheeks. The look of surprise was one he’d seen before and yet it was so very different than the looks he had made before. It was a look he wanted to see Ventus make more often. 

“Go on, get some sleep.” Vanitas mumbled as he gently pushed his lighter half’s head back down onto his chest. 

“Alright, goodnight Vanitas.” Ventus whispered with a bright smile as he shifted into a more comfortable position. 

“Goodnight Ventus.” 

Vanitas stared up at the dark ceiling, listening as his light’s breathing evened out with sleep. He could feel Ventus holding onto him in his sleep while he watched the shadows of the clouds move across the ceiling. After losing track of the time, he decided to finally give in to the exhaustion that had been creeping into his body. 

He could always torment Ventus more in the morning.


End file.
